Plague of the Vampires
by moondragon13
Summary: Sirius Had a daughter,who just so happens to be harry's cousin. When sirius is killed(for the second time)by a vampira, Harry's cousin is moved to hogwarts for protection. Chapter 24 is up!
1. Padfoot's Return

Harry Potter and the Plague of the Vampires  
  
Chapter 1 : Sirius's Return  
  
Harry had tried Sirius's mirror every night, although he knew he was wasting his time. Sirius did not have the receiving end of the mirror. So trying to talk to him was impossible. The night before Harry's sixteenth birthday, it was a minute to midnight and Harry was attempting to reach Sirius on the mirror. Finally when he was about to give up Harry glanced his reflection in the hand mirror and said "I hope you're happy up there. I wish you were down here with me and everyone." As Harry stated his wish the clock struck midnight and it was Harry's birthday. The handle of the mirror grew hot and began to glow a bright neon color. The surface shimmered and the spot were Harry's reflection had been was morphing into someone else's face. A face Harry knew to well. Sirius's face. 


	2. Padfoots Warning

Chapter 2: Padfoot's Warning  
  
A dark room. A small red candle burning at each of the four corners of the room. A dark cloaked man standing in the shadows, muttering. He pulls out something long, thin, and pointy. A wand! Blurriness and coldness. The room is spinning. Then I fall. I fall into the darkness and the shadows. I wait to hit the floor, for it to all be over. I wanted to die. Death would be a joy compared to this. I opened my eyes. Red, I saw in shades of red. People, a crowd widely spread but still squished. Staring up. Up at me and the platform I had just fallen from. Finally, I felt my body hit the cold damp ground. Faze Out. Harry woke. Darkness. He was in a dark room. But there was no red light, no cloaked man in a corner, but yet a green light. Off his alarm clock. He felt around for his glasses. Once he had properly placed them in front of his eyes ( it had taken several attempts to get them on right side up) he turned on his lamp. Harry heard a faint tapping and looked at his window. He pulled the curtain aside to find Sirius's face peering through the glass. Harry jumped back in surprise but swallowed his scream in order to not wake up any of the Dursleys. Then Harry walked over to the window and unlocked it to let Sirius in.  
  
"Hmm, about time, I was beginning to wonder if I would be hovering there all night!" exclaimed Sirius. "What are you doing here?" said Harry, but seeing the stunned look on Sirius's face he said "I mean at this time of night." "Blimley, Harry! That must've been some dream, Today's your birthday!" Sirius pulled a package out of his cloak, and handed it to Harry. "Happy Birthday!" "Thanks!" said Harry unwrapping it. It was a small sack filled with floo powder. "Now, Harry, I also have a warning from the order," Continued Sirius. 'Oh, great I knew there had to be a down side to this.' thought Harry. Just then Sirius tripped over the carpet. He landed on the floor with a huge THUD! "POTTER!!!" roared uncle Vernon. Harry heard his uncle storming down the hallway. "Sirius, get out of here now!" said Harry urgently but quietly. Sirius scrambled out of the window just before uncle Vernon came through the door. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT NOISE, BOY?!" stormed uncle Vernon "I, er, I fell out of bed." lied Harry quickly but convincingly. "Well close the damn window and get back to bed. NOW!" screamed uncle Vernon and then he stormed back down the hall. As Harry crawled back into bed he thought 'that certainly was odd. I wonder what he was trying to warn me about.' 


	3. To the Weasley's house we go

Chapter 3: To the Weasley's house we go  
  
Later on that day Harry received gifts from Ron, Hermione, and Hagrid. To be honest Harry admitted it was a bad day at all. After receiving all of his gifts Harry took a stroll to the park, and on his way home he was pulled over by Mrs.Figg. She invited him for tea and gave him a small present as well. The Dursleys went out for dinner so Harry ate at a local diner. After supper Harry went to his room.  
  
As Harry entered his room a small owl was perched on the headboard of his bed. Harry walked over and untied the package and the note. He pet the owl and gave it a treat and it flew out the window. Harry opened the note. It was from Lupin.  
  
Harry,  
  
I hope you are feeling well. First, I would like to wish you a happy birthday and to tell you that the order has had no sign of Voldemort . We rest assured you are in no immediate danger and are pleased to inform you that we are going to take the risk of bringing you to headquarters. The Weasleys will be picking you up on August 2, at 3:00 pm. I will be accompanying them along with Tonks, and Mad-Eye.  
  
MOONY  
  
Harry's heart leapt with joy. Finally he would be leaving privet drive. He almost forgot about the package, but then opened it just in time. It was a book about becoming an animagus. That night Harry began to read his new book.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
To become an animagus one must begin the procedure by placing one drop of their blood in a cauldron and saying the incantation Animagius Transformeus . A ghostly form of your ideal animal will appear before you. Then to accept this animal you must bond with it then say the incantation Formerus Acceptus.  
  
Harry thought to himself, no wonder Peter had had trouble with this, he was terrible at potions. Harry would probably have trouble too. He stunk at potions. The next morning Harry decided to tell the Dursleys about him leaving the next day. Harry brought up the subject casually. "Um, I'm leaving tomorrow." Said Harry "What do you mean boy?!" said uncle Vernon, he clearly didn't like where this was going. "I got a letter from my friends from school and they are coming to pick me up tomorrow. I will stay at their house for the rest of the summer." Replied Harry. "Fine, how are they getting here? Because if they think I am going to put up with more of that booming powder stuff they have another thing coming at them!" snarled uncle Vernon who was getting slightly enraged. "Don't worry, I think this time they are taking a car," but seeing the look on uncle Vernon's face he added "A car that doesn't fly."  
  
So the next day Harry packed his trunk and lugged it down stairs along with Hedwig's cage and his broomstick. Sure enough at 3:00 a old rickety car came noisily up the road. Lupin and Tonks heaved Harry's trunk into the trunk of the magically expanded mini-van. As Harry climbed in he was greeted by Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Molly, and Arthur. Lupin and Tonks climbed in the back and they were off. "Where is Ron?" asked Harry. "There wasn't enough room even with the expansion on the car." Answered Molly. "Don't worry, you'll see him there." Said Lupin.  
  
Soon enough they arrived at Grimuald place.  
  
Thanks to: SiriusRulz14 I am really happy you reviewed. Thanks! 


	4. Bored at Grimuald pl

Chapter 4 : Bored at Grimuald Pl.  
  
Arthur and Lupin took Harry's trunk out of the car and Harry took Hedwig and his broomstick. Tonks attempted to open the front door quietly but tripped and fell through the front door with a crash. Immediately Mrs. Black's portrait began to shriek "BLOODY SCUM! SOILING THE CARPETS OF MY FORTUNE! TRAITORS! FILTH! BETRAYERS OF ALL THE FAMILY'S DIGNITY!" "THEY'RE BACK!" shouted Ginny in an equally loud voice. Harry heard Molly tell Sirius to go quiet down his mother. Then Harry heard a great pounding as Ron, Sirius, Hermione, Luna, and Ginny came pounding down the stairs.  
  
"Hi, Harry" said Luna in her dreamiest voice.  
  
Arthur, Lupin, and Harry went up to Ron and Harry's room to put Harry's things away. About ten minuets later Ron and Hermione entered the room. Once Lupin and Arthur left Harry asked "What is Luna doing here?"  
  
"Well, remember during our first DA meeting? When she said her parents were very supportive of the anti-war/anti-Voldemort act? Well her parents joined the order." Informed Hermione.  
  
"Who else joined the Order?" asked Harry.  
  
"For one, Neville's Grandmother, she's a spy." Said Ron.  
  
"And, The Chang's, The Diggory's, and The McMillians." Said Hermione  
  
"So Cho, Ernie, Luna and Neville are staying here too?" asked Harry  
  
"Yes." Said Ron and Hermione in unison.  
  
Over the last few weeks of Vacation, Hermione had checked everybody's homework twice. Ron had beaten everyone at chess at least once, and Ron, Harry, Ginny, Luna, Cho, and Ernie had played 3-vs.-3 quiditch every week. Neville and Hermione had played gobbstones a dozen times and quite frankly everyone was BORED!  
  
Finally, two weeks before start of term everyone got their school letters. So on Saturday August 21, the guard took Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Cho, and Ernie all to Diagon ally. Harry snagged the opportunity to buy something nice for Cho. So Harry went to Madam Malkins. (who had expanded from just robes to robes, cloaks, and accessories.) Harry found a exquisite periwinkle and pale purple flower for her hair that was charmed to never wilt.  
  
Later that evening, Harry approached Cho with the gift all wrapped up and hidden behind his back.  
  
"Urm, I, er, got you something today." Said Harry sheepishly. He pulled out the gift and handed it to Cho.  
  
"Oh Harry! It's gorgeous! Thank you! That is so thoughtful of you!" exclaimed Cho when she saw the flower.  
  
"Urm, I was wondering if you wanted to go to Hogsmead with me with me some time?" asked Harry.  
  
"Sure, I guess that would be nice." Said Cho. She was slightly frowning, remembering her last date with Harry.  
  
It was the night before they went back to school and everything was hectic.  
  
"Mum! Fred and George stole my dress robes!" "Hermione! Were is my homework?" "Pigwidion! Where are you?" "Luna, have you seen my cauldron?" "Hey, Ernie,do you know were my copy of The standard book of spells, grade 6 went?" "My Firebolt! Were is my Firebolt!?" "CHILDREN OF FILTH! MUDBLOODS! TRAITORS! SOILING THE RUINS OF MY FATHERS!"  
  
"ALL RIGHT! NOE I WANT EVERYONE IN BED! YOU CAN FIND YOUR THINGS IN THE MORNING!" Shouted Molly.  
  
Lupin went to quiet down Mrs. Black's portrait. 


	5. Aboard the Express

Chapter 5: Aboard the Express

If Molly thought it was hectic last night, it was nothing compared to the rude awakening she had the next morning. Lots of yelling, bits of toast and half-eaten breakfast all over the table, people running around trying to locate possessions and, trying to fit Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Ernie, Cho, Luna, Neville and all their stuff into the car with Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Remus, Tonks, Mad-Eye, Arthur and Herself. Once a double enlargement charm had been put on the car, and everyone piled in and

Fred said "You know I think the order needs to use what we learned at school, we need the Phoenix Express."

Molly gave Fred a scowl.

"You know Molly maybe the boy is on to somethin'." Said Mad-Eye as he tried to move enough to get Hedwig's tail feathers out of his ear.

Not soon enough (for their own comforts) the arrived at Kings Cross Station. Mad-Eye had a specific plan laid out for going through the barrier. First Mad-Eye would go through to make sure the coast was clear, then Harry, accompanied by Remus, Ron accompanied by Arthur, Hermione with Tonks, Ginny with Molly,

Neville with Bill, Ernie with Charlie, Cho with Fred, and Luna with George. Once everyone was safely on board Mad-Eye screamed

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" as the train pulled out of the station.

Aboard the express all of the kids in the order sat in the same compartment.

"So, Sirius Black was innocent?" Ernie asked.

"Yeah, he was." Said Neville.

"And he died serving the Order?" asked Cho.

"Yeah." Said Ginny

"Oh, Harry, I'm so sorry, I herd he is your godfather." Said Cho.

"So he wasn't Stubby Bordman?" said Luna

"NO!" shouted Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville.

"But how on earth is he alive again?" asked Ernie.

Harry raised his hand and said

"I guess I brought him back, I'm not sure how though."

The snack cart rolled through and Harry brought 1 of everything for everyone.

Just then Ron returned from the bathroom.

"Guys, be on guard I saw Malfoy and his clan on his way down here."

About five minuets later the handle to their compartment jiggled. Wands at the ready, the door swung open and the most unexpected person burst through the door.

**LOCKHART!**

Gilderoy Lockhart.

"Hello Harry, long time no see! I thought I might find you here. How is my favorite student?"

"What the hell are you doing here?" said Ron violently

"Ron, that's no way to talk to a teacher!" whispered Hermione out of the corner of her mouth.

"He's not our teacher anymore." Answered Ron.

"Yes he is, obviously he is returned to fill in the Defense Against the Dark Arts post, what else would he be doing on the train?" said Hermione.

"I still can't believe they rehired him, I mean we know he is a fraud, he can barley do magic!" said Ron.

"Guys we had better get dressed we will get there any minuet." Said Harry

Thanks to:

**SiriusRulz14**

**RissaAngel**

You guys rule! Thanks for reviewing!

To all my readers:

KEEP READING AND REVIEWING!


	6. The Feast and a Meeting with Doumbledore

Chapter 6: The Start of Year Feast

As the students filed into the great Hall Hermione pulled the order's children aside and said

"Meet me in the room of requirement, tonight. Nine o-clock. It's crucial!"

The sorting began.

"Rick Atinor"

Slythierhyn!

"Michelle Basis"

Slytherien

"Dora Crabbe"

Slythierhyn

"Natalie Gardner"

Sytherien

"Rachel Inrash"

Ravenclaw

"Connor Jalors"

Slytherien

"Mathew Kanor"

Hufflepuff

"Seta Lovegood"

Gryffindor

Kurt McGladder

Gryffindor

"Rena Sorucks"

Slytherien

"Walter Waner"

Ravenclaw

"Jason Yorner"

Slytherien

"Molly Zenoll"

Gryffindor

Finally the sorting was over and Dumbledore spoke

"I am pleased to welcome back our old students and welcome the new. Now without further ado, Let the Feast begin!"

Kurt, Seta, and Molly filed over to the Gryffindor table.

Harry said

"Sheish, this year sure has a small amount of first years!"

"I know, only 13!" added Hermione

"Yeah, in our year there must have been at least 40!" exclaimed Ron

"Sadly, I know why there are so few," said Hermione "I read in the Daily Prophet, at least 5 kids each day, all age 11,where murdered by one death eater or another. Apparently Voldemort wants to prevent as many people from becoming wizards as possible, Because if they were to become good, they would be opposing him. That's why almost all the students were Slytheriens."

"I heard they put the school under extreme protection." Said Ginny "Guards from the ministry and the order at every entrance to the grounds, buildings, and the portrait wholes to the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff common rooms! Even on the windows that have balconies!"

Then Dumbledore began to speak again.

"Now that you are well fed and nourished, I have a few announcements to make.

To all first years, The forbidden forest is as it stands: Forbidden.

And I would like to welcome or Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher, Gilderoy Lockhart! Students in their fifth, sixth and seventh years may remember Professor Lockhart. And I hope you will give him a warm welcome back! Now off to bed!"

As Harry, Ron, and Hermione were exiting the hall, the head Girl came over to them and said to Harry:

"Harry, Professor Dumbledore said he wants to see you in his office imidiately!"

"Urm, Ok, I guess I'll see you guys later." Said Harry as he followed the head girl to Dumbledore's office.


	7. Death Report

Chapter 7: Death Report

Harry walked up to the Headmasters office and found McGonagall waiting outside the stone gargoyle waiting for him.

"Acid Pops!" said McGonagall. The gargoyle leapt aside and a staircase appeared.

Harry followed McGonagall up the stairs and into the Headmaster's office. Once inside Harry saw Molly, Arthur, Tonks, Lupin, and Dumbledore all waiting inside. There was also a girl Harry had never seen before standing by Madame Maxmime, the Headmistress of Beauxatons. Dumbledore told Harry to take a seat. A moment later Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Ernie, Neville and Cho all filed in. Dumbledore drew up chairs for everyone and began the conference.

"Harry, First I would like to begin by introducing you to your cousin," He motioned to the girl with Madame Maxmime. "Neva. Your Mother was one of three Daughters. Petunia, Sita, and Lily. Lily and Sita where both witches and Petunia is a Muggle. Sita was Dating Sirius in school and they met up at your parents wedding, they got back together and Married a few months later.

Sita was murdered just 7 days after having Neva. Sirius feared for his life and gave Neva to Dumbledore. Neva stayed in a Muggle orphanage until she got her letter to Beauxatons. Now to all of you I called you here to tell you, there has been a break-in in a secure area Gringotts bank. Something the order was guarding was stolen, and no, I can't tell you what it is, that information will make the lot of you even more of a target than you already are. You see, Voldemort has a plan to try and kidnap you lot to force us into telling him how the stolen object works. You are to be put under high guard. Harry, You will be escorted to all your classes and everywhere by Mad-eye and Lupin. Neva, you will be escorted by Doris Crockford and Nymfadora Tonks. Ginny you will be assigned your mum and Renee Detord. Luna, your Mum and Emily McMillian. Ernie, your Father and Tomer Lovegood, and Cho, you get your Mum and Kimmie Diggory. Ron, Mushu Chang and Amos Diggory. Neville you get Arthur Waesley and Mundungus Fletcher. Harry,Neva you stay, everyone else dismissed."

The room emptied as everyone and their guards left. Only Mad-eye, Lupin, Tonks, and Doris Crockford.

"Now Harry, I know this will be hard in you, and even harder on you Neva, but Sirius was on guard during the break-in and he was murdered in the attempt to stop the thief. I am sorry."

Ha-Ha! Left you with a cliff hanger!

A Special Thanks to:

**SiriusRulz14**

**RissaAngel**

**Keep those reviews coming!!! **


	8. Everything will be alright

Chapter 8: Everything will be all right

It came like a sudden lightning bolt. Clearness and smooth sailing, then **BAM! **It strikes and the impact is almost unbearable. Harry could't believe it. (Well actually he could, remember, Sirius had died before) Sirius. Dead. Again. Neva looked as if she had gone to a world beyond tears, and she had turned that pasty white color Harry recognized at once for Sirius used to look like that a lot.

Once Dumbledore dismissed them the moved out into the main office where the guard was waiting. Once they reached the main staircase Mad-eye cried out suddenly

"**WANDS OUT!** **NOW! HURRY! LUPIN, TAKE OVER! GET THEM BACK TO DUMBLEDORE'S OFFICE! I'LL HOLD THEM OFF! GO!" **

Tonks, Doris and Lupin crowded around Neva and Harry as they raced up the stairs back to Dumbledore's office. Moments later McGonagall, Sprout and Flitwick all showed up with Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Ernie, Neville, and Cho. Then their guard left to go assist Moody with the kidnapper. Only Lupin, Tonks and Molly staid guard with Dumbledore. Finally moody came clunking up the stairs with the others. They had a prisoner tied magically and Moody had her wand.

"Bellatrix Lestrange," said Dumbledore "I doubt you broke in here just to see your niece. Alastor, take her down to the front entrance. I will see that the minister sends the Magical Law Enforcement Squad over immediately to collect her."


	9. The Hogwarts House of Phoenix?

Chapter 9: The Hogwarts House of Phoenix?

"Now you see why I want you all to have guards?" Said Dumbledore "You are all in grave danger. I have made arrangement for you to all be in one private house called phoenix. You will sleep in two undetectable and fully guarded dorms, take private classes monitored and guarded and we escorted by at least two guards each."

Dumbledore beamed at the listening crowd of people behind them. He motioned for the students to follow. He led them through a trap door and though a crowded bedroom. They passed what seemed to be a closet and Dumbledore pushed aside a false wall in the closet. The wall led into a short corridor with a door at the end.

"If you proceed through that door you will find a common room and a set of stairs on each side. The left leads into a boys dorm., and the right into a girls dorm." Dumbledore flicked his wand "You will find your belongings in your dorms. Now I sugeust you get some sleep, it's almost 2am. Goodnight."

Dumbledore headed back through the closet and the guard and the house of Phoenix proceeded through the door. Harry touched the doorknob but it shocked him then a face appeared on the door

"Password?" asked the face.

"Urm, uh," said harry

Hermione rushed in

"Phoenix!" she said.

"Correct!" said the door and it swung open.

"How did you know?" asked Harry as he stepped inside.

"Well, I thought it was pretty obvious." Said Hermione.

A black a silver banner hung above the fireplace. It had a great red Phoenix on it and the letter P was entwined in vines at the top of the crest. Harry, Ron, Neville, and Ernie climbed up the stairs on the left and Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and Cho climbed up the right.

A few minuets later Lupin, Mad-eye and Arthur entered the Boys dormitories.

"Were sleepin' here to watch yez allz." Growled Moody. He put his Magical-Eye into a glass and locked the door Magically.

Then he said

"We got Arthur outside the door and everyone else in the common room. Same security with the girls."

Harry took off his glasses and went to sleep wondering what the private classes would be like tomorrow.


	10. Class Dismissed

Chapter 10: Class Dismissed

The next day was Friday and Harry only had morning classes on Fridays. Since Ginny wasn't in Gryffindorr anymore Colin had replaced her as prefect. Hermione was replaced by Parveti and Ron by Seamus. Ernie was replaced By Hannah Abbot and Cho was replaced by Susan Bones. Luna and Harry were Prefects for Phoenix, (Dumbledore wanted to keep them in as much of a school environment as possible). They had taken O.W.L.s last year and Harry received O in DADA, an E in Transfiguration, Herbology, Care for Magical Creatures, and Charms. Finally He received an A in Potions and History of Magic. Harry had received an N in Divination. This meant Harry was allowed to drop subjects. He decided to stay in potions even though he hated it; it was the only way he would get into Auror training. He also decided to take

Transfiguration

Charms

Defense Against the Dark Arts

Care for Magical Creatures.

At least he wouldn't have to put up with death predictions from Trelawney and the Droning on from Binns. But Harry was sure Snape would be more than happy to make up for them. Harry could only imagine the torture he would be put through. As Harry went down stairs to the common room He found Dumbledore speaking to the others.

"Harry, Good morning! Come and get your schedule. I was just explaining to the others how you will be taking your classes at night

when the teachers are free."

Harry looked at his schedule.

Monday

Transfiguration...............................7:30-8:30

Charms........................................8:40- 9:20

Defense Against the Dark Arts...............9:30-10:30

Tuesday

Care for Magical Creatures...............7:30-8:20

Potions......................................8:30-9:20

Defense Against the Dark Arts...........9:30-10:30

Wednesday

Transfiguration.............................7:30-8:20

Charms.....................................8:30-9:20

Defense Against the Dark Arts..........9:30-10:30

Thursday

Care for Magical Creatures..............7:30-8:20

Potions.....................................8:30-9:20

Defense Against the Dark Arts..........9:30-10:30

Friday

Double Defense Against the Dark Arts...7:30-9:30

Harry sighed in relief. Potions only twice a week. And all days off. Then Dumbledore spoke up.

"It is to risky for you to leave grounds so you are all banded from Hogsmead and Quidditch. You will not be allowed outside the palace without three guards each."

Harry walked through a door and found a room with a long table, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Cho and Ernie all went in and sat down. So Harry followed. Suddenly the table filled with food as it did in the great hall. Harry helped himself to bacon and toast. Feeling Distraught Harry poured himself some milk and began to eat. So much was happening, Sirius was dead, Harry had a cousin, and he was no longer allowed to play Quidditch. Just then Cho spilled punch all over Harry.

"Oh,Harry, I'm so sorry! Here let me help,..."

"No, that's ok," and Harry pulled out his wand and magically dried himself.

Cho, Harry suddenly remembered! Dumbledore had said no Hogsmead either. There went his date with Cho. Then Harry had an idea. The room of requirement! It could turn into the perfect atmosphere for a date. And it could make the guards seem like they where not there! Harry told Cho his idea and they agreed to meet there at 6pm tomorrow.

Harry and Ron had enchanted fourteen chess pieces and some marbles to fly around a chess board in attempt to play Quidditch. Ron, who was desperate cheated and Harry won. Finally it was dinner time and everyone grouped around the table. Once they had eaten, they grabbed their book bags and Headed to the room of requirement with the guard. Lockhart was unable to teach on night shift but Lupin, having taught before teamed with Moody to teach class. Just as Lupin was explaining how to properly stun a Spink, a loud crash came from several floors below, then the sound of an explosion, and Tonks came running, and panting she burst into the classroom.

"WE...(gasp)...ARE...(gasp)...UNDER...( gasp)...ATTACK!"

Then Doris came in.

"Run! Get the children to safety! There are at least ten death eaters headed this way! Peeves is holding them off but I don't know how much longer we have!"

Dumbledore's office was three floors down and the only way was the way the death eaters were coming. The guard crowded around Harry and everyone and exited the room of requirement. They were almost there when they ran into Lucius Malfoy. He took down Doris Crockford and suddenly Peter Pittigrew, Crabbe Sr., Goyle Sr., McNair, and some others. They followed and attacked and soon they had nearly penetrated the shield guard. They had just opened the passage into Dumbledore's office and shooed them up. The guard stayed behind to hold them off but halfway up Ernie slipped and fell; he slid down the stairs and knocked the guard down. Lucius grabbed Ernie and stunned him, and then the death eaters retreated. Some of the guard chased them but they had escaped from grounds and apperated to god knows where. They had won. They had gotten one of the Orders only weakness. And poor Ernie was as good as dead.


	11. Hostage

Chapter 11: Hostage

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna, and Cho where all very scared. The very thought of Voldemort having captured Ernie was very frightening and even worse, having a pretty clear picture of what was happening to poor Ernie. The whole school was buzzing. Everyone was frightened. And Hannah Abbot was hysterical. She had been very good friends with Ernie and they had recently started dating. One brisk November day Ron and Hermione where called to the main wing of Dumbledore's office. About a half an hour later they emerged through the door into the common room. Hermione looking completely hysterical, shocked, and covered in tears. She practically fell through the door and Harry had to dash over and catch her.

"Hermione, What is it? What's wrong?" asked Harry breathlessly. He tried to stand her up straight but she just collapsed in his arms, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Oh,Harry...(Sniff)... I...(sniff)....I just....( sniff sniff)....I just found out that my parents are..they're..Oh,Harry...(sniff)...they're Dead." She cut off and burst out crying like she had never cried before.

Harry sat down on the couch with Hermione on his lap and cradled her on his shoulder like a young child. Ron spoke up as she sobbed on his shoulder.

"They where murdered by you-know-..., oh, all right, (gulp) Voldemort. Last night. And furthermore Lupin's her uncle. She got a lot of her brains from him. That's also where she got her magical blood from. " Said Ron.

"What's that got to do with you? Why where you summoned?" asked Harry uncertainly.

"Oh, it's Percy, the git, he's gone missing, the slimeball, like I care." Said Ron stiffly. "Mums going nuts. She's blaming herself for the whole thing. She says, what if something happens to him, he will be dead and she would have never made up."

Just then Luna came waltzing up to them and asked "Has anyone seen Ginny?"

"No," said Harry "But I can check the map." He pulled out the Marauders Map (which everyone in the house knew about) and said "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." And the map showed Hogwarts. "Oh, shit, this is not good." Said Harry and He, Hermione, Ron, and Luna raced off to Dumbledore.

Harry smacked the map on Dumbledore's desk and then Dumbledore raced off followed by everyone in the order. Ginny and Cho where surrounded by a mob of Death Eaters by the passage into the cellar of the Hogsmead sweetshop. They where stunning as many as they could and Tonks, Molly and Doris where helping, but there where to many. They then saw a large blob moving fast towards them. Moody fought his way to the center and grabbed Cho but a small rat slipped in with him and transformed into a stubby little man. The man grabbed Ginny and slipped down the passageway. This time however Dumbledore and the others raced down the passage after him. Tonks, Molly, Doris, and Mad-eye led Cho back up to the common room. Finally Dumbledore returned but Ginny was nowhere to be seen.


	12. The Marauders Second Generation

Chapter 12: The Marauders; Second Generation

Gloomy was the school after word of Ginny's capture broke out. This was however, after all of the panic died down. Ron was in a right state; he never slept, barely ate and never talked anymore. His grades had slipped dramatically but He showed no signs of caring. Harry had to drag him up to the Hospital wing at least twice a week so Madame Pomfrey could force him to eat magically and give him a sleeping draught. Ron was pale all the time and looked if possible thinner. Hannah had taken it into her heart to try and comfort him for she was experiencing the same thing as he. Malfoy was going through hell. Pure, unadulterated hell. Word had gotten out that his father was still working for the dark side and everyone treated him like filth. Lucius had been sent to Azkaban with Crabbe, Goyle, Avery, Knott, and Rookwood. Lucius had been publicly sacked from his job at the ministry, and had lost all the dignity his family had gained while they had pretended to be on the good side. Some kids who where daring enough sent howlers to them, while others cursed at them in the hall, passed them jinxed notes in class, and even attempted to drown him in the lake. Harry almost felt sorry for Malfoy; because Harry knew what it was like to have almost the whole world hate him. One day Harry sent an anonymous letter to Malfoy saying

Malfoy,

I know what it fells like to be going what you're going through. If you are prepared to do anything to have a friend who believes everything you say and will stay your friend no matter what your family or friends do then meet me tonight. 8:30. Outside the portrait of Preston the Perfect on the fourth floor.

Harry had a very good feeling that Malfoy would be there. So at 8:20 Harry asked Moody and Lupin to escort him to the portrait of Preston. Sure enough at 8:30 Malfoy showed up.

"What are you doing here Potter?"

"Meeting you." Replied Harry calmly.

Malfoy stood aghast. Then a smile broke over his face. 'I should have known, why didn't I see it earlier? Of course it's him. He's gone through the same hell I'm going through."

"All right, you've got yourself a deal." Said Draco.

"Great, First things first, since we're friends we should apologize for all the years we, well, tortured each other."

"Ok."

Then they said sorry and patted each other on the back and walked off. If Harry thought this was tough telling Ron and Hermione was going to be hell, well at least Ron, Harry tried to picture it in his mind.

' "Hey guys, I have something to tell you" said Harry. Hermione looked up from her copy of Arithmancy through the Years and Ron put down his Quill.

"I, urm, I made friends with Malfoy." Said Harry.

"Oh, Wow Harry! That's really great! This could put an end to all of this inter-house hatred and fighting! You might have started something huge!" said Hermione excitedly.

Ron however was turning red. Fists clenched he dived at Harry. Yelling so fast Harry could only make out bits of what he was saying.

"TRAITOR...MALFOY...ENEMY...FATHER...GINNY!!!!!" he shouted.

Hermione pulled out her wand and stunned him with the full body bind.'

Harry ended the thought there and then. Ron wouldn't try to attack him would he? Then again losing Ginny had caused Ron to lose a lot of self control. Harry decided to tell only Hermione for now.

"Hey, 'Mione. Come here. Listen, you know how Malfoy is going through hell. Well I know what he is going through and kind of felt sorry for him. So I kind of made friends with him." Harry's prediction of Hermione's reaction was absolutely correct.

"Hey, Harry, you know how we are too young to be in the order? Well I have a family member from the original marauders, so do you, Neva, and Ron."

"What! He's not related to...,"

"No, Harry, he is not related to Pittigrew, he has an uncle who died in the first year (his mum's bro.) he was a member of the marauders but died and everyone forgot about him. So I was thinking what if we made a kind of well, army, like the DA was. You, Me, Ron, and Neva would me the Master marauders, you know the top rank, then Fred, George, and Ginny would be Marauder Gardians, you know others related to the marauders but not in the top four, and everyone else can be the Marauder Military!"

All of the DA members joined and so did Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle.


	13. The End of the Line

Chapter 13: End of the Line.

The Meetings of the Marauders had been proceeding well and Ron was not completely possessed into killing Harry over Malfoy. He was convinced that this was all some bizarre dream he would wake up from sooner or later. Then one day it all went wrong. It was Christmas holidays and everyone had just got off the Hogwarts express at platform 9 ¾. The guard was ushering everyone into the car and loading there stuff. They had just reached the highway when **BAM**! A huge explosion burst through the middle of the highway a deep crater was now formed in the street and the orders car was balancing over the edge of the crater. Dark cloaked men where scrambling towards the car. Rocking back and forth the car and everyone in its fate relied on the merciless element of gravity. Then when there seemed to be no hope left all the adults nodded and pulled out their wands and shouted

"LEVITAUS!"

Catching on Hermione, Harry, Ron, Neva, Luna, Cho, and Neville all pulled out their wands and screamed

"LEVITAUS!" slowly the car rose off the ground and safely on the turnoff they needed. The moment they got home Molly screeched

"HOW COULD YOU!? THAT WAS MERACULUS IF YOU PUT ASIDE THE FACT THAT YOU BROKE ABOUT 10 LAWS! I"LL BE SURPRISED IF YPUR NOT ALL EXPELLED! AND THAT LEVEL OF MGIC. EXPLAIN YOURSELVES NOW!"

Moody joined in

"Were did you learn that? 'Cuz as yer teacher I did not teach yer that."

"From the Marauders," confessed Hermione but before she could continue she noticed everyone was staring at Lupin.

"What, you think I taught them that?" Said Lupin to the crowd of eyes

"No," said Harry "Hermione meant the Marauders, Gen 2."

Eyes back on them It was Ron's turn to speak.

"It's a defense club we started to learn spells to use against V-Voldemort."

Then Neville piped up

"Yeah, and your levitation charm on the car didn't look strong enough so we decided to help by doing what we could."

And Luna added

"Besides we only broke one law, which I might add you broke as well. Which is using magic in front of muggles. Harry, Ron, Me, Neville, and Cho used magic when we are underage but used it in a life threatening situation which makes it legal. Hermione's birthday was yesterday so she is of age and Neva had her birthday last month making her of age."

Finally Cho finished up with

"And you already modified all of the muggles memories through the car widow so you should only get a light fine."

"They are right, Molly." said Lupin.

"Fine. Fine. But I forbid you to continue this Marauders training thingy! Inside, Now!"


	14. Christmas Funeral

Chapter 14: Christmas Funeral

Holiday at Grimuald place was dismal and almost unbearable. And to make matters worse Hermione had asked Harry, Neva, and Ron to her parent's funeral. Ron had never been to a muggle funeral and agreed to go for support and experience. Harry had been to his parents funeral and although he didn't remember said he understood what she was going through and would be happy to go. Neva said she would go too, so on Christmas eve everybody dressed up in black muggle clothes (Hermione had bought Harry, Ron, Mr. Weasley, Mad-eye, and Lupin). Neva (who had come from a muggle orphanage) put on a pair of black dress pants and a black turtleneck with a dark grey dressy spaghetti strap with a dark blue, grey, and black flower pin. Hermione put on a spaghetti strap dress with a grey satin rose embroidered on the front. Mrs. Weasley, Tonks and Doris Crockford put on black skirts and sweaters and Tonks changed her hair from its usual pink to a shoulder length black with no bangs. The guard felt it best not to take their car, but instead the muggle train. Grimuald pl. was only a few blocks from Kings Cross station, so the guard walked a few blocks, boarded platform ten, and got onto train 13 and rode to Hermione's parents favorite vacation spot Paris, France. After mass at La Caterdriel a Notre Damme, The guard proceeded into the family/ friends limozine to the graveyard for the burial service. Since Hermione was the closest living relative to her parents she had to make a speech, close the caskets, and drop the first clump of dirt to begin the burial. It was a quiet, private funeral, only Hermione's grandparents where there. Hermione had hired the men to burry her parents and they where people from the wizard world. She had asked the priest not to come to the burial. Hermione began her speech with a surprising bit of information.

"Grandma, Grandpa, I feel the only way I give my speech properly is if I first tell you this, I am a witch. I go to a school that teaches me how to use my magic for good. My parents died because A dark wizard came looking for me. I have friends here who also have suffered from this dark wizard. My Friend Harry" she beckoned Harry up to the stage "his parents where murdered the same way when he was one year old. And his cousin Neva," she beckoned Neva up too "her mother was murdered when she was one and her father was murdered a few months ago. The headmaster of our school gave a speech in our fourth year when a student was murdered saying, We are going through dark times, we must remember that the death of our loved ones must remind us that they are in a better, safer place now and we must not grieve, but be happy for them. I learned about the curse that killed them and it is a painless curse. Kind of like a gust of wind, cold but painless. Our headmaster also said there are far worse things than death, like living in pain. We must not forget my parents but we must not live in the pain and agony of their death. Think, would they want you to waste away the rest of your lives grieving them? No. they would not want to be forgotten, but they would not want you grieve forever either. I can only say what I think they would say. Do not forget us, but please, do get on with your normal lives."

Hermione finished and everyone clapped in agreement. Hermione's grandma from her moms side said "That was very wise of you, and yes, I know you are a witch, Remus!" She suddenly spotted Lupin. "Remus! Oh, I didn't know you'd be here."

Hermione's Grandma and Grandpa chatted with Lupin for a while then the Guard took them back to the train station.


	15. Death Train

Chapter : 15

They boarded train 13 and took seats. As Ron was walking down the aisle he tripped and the boy sitting closest to him when he fell rushed over to help him. Ron looked up and gasped.

"Hey, you look just like me!" exclaimed Ron

"I'm Chester, who are you?' asked the boy named Chester.

"I'm Ron, Ron Weasley." Replied Ron

Ron and Chester sat with each other until Harry beckoned Ron over. Assuring Chester he would be back Ron scurried over to Harry.

"Ron, that boy is a muggle."

"Yeah, so?"

"So, it's too dangerous. You don't know anything about muggles; if you let something slip we are all in big trouble."

Suddenly there was a huge bang. The train screeched to a stop and Mad-Eye lunged forward, grabbed both of them and pushed them down under the seats. He tore open his trunk, pulled out both of his invisibility cloaks and tossed them over Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neva. Tonks shifted her face to look like an old muggle woman and the other members of the guard all scattered to look separate. Suddenly dozens of masked men poured into the compartment, they spotted Chester and snatched him up. Chester's Mother jumped up and tried to grab her son, but the man started cursing everyone who tried to stop him from capturing Chester. Doris Crockford pulled out her wand and tried to stun the man, then Harry herd the chill voice say

"AVADA KEDAVERA!"

Harry herd a high pitched screech that made his spine shiver and knew. Doris Crockford was dead.


	16. Ransom and Tratior

Chapter : 16

Traitor and Ransom

It was all over the newspapers. Wizard and Muggle. The Daily Prophet had headlines like "Dark Lord Kidnaps Muggle Boy" and

"Murders and Kidnaps; Where will He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named Strike Next?" Miraculously Harry in no way, shape, or form had been weaseled in the articles. The ministry had actually helped the order without realizing it. They had not released information that Harry, Ron, Hermione, or Neva had been on the train the day of the murder and kidnap. The Ministry had authorized a portkey to take Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neva, Cho, and Neville back to school in hope of avoiding another kidnap.

The death of Doris had not been easy on anyone. Panic spread throughout the entire wizarding world. To most it seemed Voldemort was out of Ministry control. But the few who did not panic (AKA: the order, Dumbledore, Harry, and Hermione.)

Even the children of the order panicked except for Harry and Hermione who rested assured that Dumbledore and the order where doing the best they could to keep the wizarding world safe from Voldemort.

Once they had returned to Hogwarts Harry noticed there where a lot of students missing. It had been quite obvious why, of course.

Many parents had kept their children from returning from school after hearing news of the murder and more importantly the kidnaps right from inside Hogwarts.

On the return feast Dumbledore announced to everyone who was left:

Harry

Hermione

Ron

Cho

Neva

Neville

All of the Slytherins

Lavender Brown

The Creevy Brothers

Justin FlinchFletchly

Hannah Abbot

(And everyone else from muggle Families)

"That you should not panic, and since there where so few students they would do away with houses and combine everyone (with exception of the house of phoenix) into one big house,"

"And if fact it was silly" McGonagall added "for the families that kept their children home, because Hogwarts was the safest place from Voldemort, because Dumbledore was there."

Dumbledore blushed and continued

"Thank you for that comforting assuring remark, Minerva, Now, you will be sleeping in a room I had built over the Holiday's. If you proceed through the dungeons past the portrait of Salazar Slytherin Ð¨, directly under the portrait of Salazar, there is a brown brick, remove the brick, and say **Rivenmist, **a bottle of purple potion will appear, drink the potion, then,there is a torch in the wall. Remove the torch, and burn the portrait, the flames will be purple. Step through within five minuets of drinking the potion, or it will wear off. Phoenix, please hold back, everyone else, Dismissed."

"Now, I'm sure you are feeling very deeply scarred from the events you witnessed over the holidays, but I must beg you to not mention you presence to anyone. We are doing the best we can to track Mr. McMillian, Ms. Weasley, and The young muggle boy Chester."

That night everything went smoothly, and everyone was safe and sound. The next morning everything went wrong.

"Hey Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neva, Cho, and Neville, Professor Dumbledore wants to see you in his office." Said Malfoy

Dumbledore told them to sit, and broke out suddenly

"We have found out what murdered Sirius."

"You mean it wasn't the Avada Kedavra curse?" said Neva

"No, I am sorry, what killed Sirius was much worse; it seems Lord Voldemort had befriended the Vampires."

Ron gasped, Cho shrieked, Neville fell off his chair, Hermione, and Neva stared and Harry asked

"But wouldn't he have turned into a vampire?"

"Harry, you would be correct, if, he had been bitten by a male vampire, unfortunately he was bitten by a female vampire which would only kill him. Secondly today we received the Ransom letter. They will turn over Ginny, Ernie, and Chester if we tell them how to activate and use the weapon. I have no choice but to accept the ransom. I will not put innocent lives at stake. We will get the hostages back."

And with that Dumbledore summoned a black owl with red eyes, scribbled a letter and tapped the owl on the head with his wand.

The owl flew out the window and Dumbledore explained

"I put a tracking charm on the owl. Hopefully we will be able to find out where Voldemort is keeping the hostages and rescue them before they are harmed."

As they headed through Dumbledore's closet, stopping to snigger at a Hawaiian t-shirt, and Hermione stopped to conference with everybody in the common room.

"I think that there is a vampire here a t Hogwarts! He is under Voldemort's control of course. I think it's..."

"Snape!" said Ron

"No," said Hermione "Don't be silly, I think its Lockhart. He has been rather pale lately, and he has unusually large canines. A bite by a male vampire would restore his memory, and did you notice he never touches his garlic chicken at dinner, nor garlic bread, soup, or anything with garlic. It is quite possible, Harry quick, check the map!"

Sure enough a small black dot labeled Gilderoy Lockhart was flying over the forbidden forest.


	17. Permanent Substitute

Chapter 17

Permanent Substitute

Harry checked the map and Dumbledore was pacing in his office. Every one charged through the trap door into his office causing Dumbledore to whirl around in alarm.

"Professor! Look at this!" and Harry slammed the map down on the desk "Look at the forest! It's Lockhart!"

"Yes, Harry that is Professor Lockhart." Dumbledore started to murmur to himself.

Hermione told Dumbledore her theory and (who quite understood) ran of to find Moody and Lupin.

Over the vacation Filch had filled the Honeydukes passage with cement to keep out death eaters. But this was a lasting tribute to the school. The Slytherins had let off some of the Filibuster fireworks the twins had been selling and later that night Dumbledore announced that Filtch had retired. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neva knew otherwise, though. They had been trying to hear what Dumbledore was saying to Colin about switching Divination for Muggle studies when Filtch burst through the door screaming at the top of his lungs.

"That's it! I quit!" he pushed Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle in through the door.

He had announced that he had found a suitable replacement, or rather, replacements.

The new caretakers for Hogwarts were...

Fred and George!

They had run into the hall holding their hands over their heads and cheering as if they had just run across the finish line of a marathon.

Lockhart had been chucked out and Moody and Lupin where going to share the post of DADA teacher since they had to stay there to guard anyway and they knew most of the students since they had taught there previously. Harry had searing pains in his scar and knew Voldemort was very angry with Lockhart. He had a funny feeling Lockhart was supposed to have tried to kill Harry. Typical.

A./N. hey readers!

Hope you like it.

Um, I'm having writers block, any ideas what should come next?

Please be sure to review!


	18. Date Disaster

Chapter 18

Date Disaster

After their Grand entrance, Fred and George made their way to the staff table, whispered something out of Harry's hearing range, and made their way to the table where Phoenix sat.

"What happened to the joke shop?" asked Harry after a quick hello. He had a right to know, after all, he had invested a huge profit into the shop.

"Not enough business during the school year. We are open in the summer however." Said Fred

"How are ya?, Keeping in trouble I hope." Asked George

"Yeah, fine, you should have seen it yesterday. Your fireworks where amazing." Said Harry

"Oh, yeah, real witty" said Ron. He had gotten hit with a Caroline wheel and had been in a bad mood since. "Say, could you get us some more extendable ears? We are almost out."

"So, tell us, who have they got on the DADA post?" said Fred trying to strike up some conversation.

"Well, it's interesting actually, at first we had Lockhart, but he got chucked out for being one of Voldemort's Vast Vampires. So now Moody and Lupin alternate teaching." Said Hermione trying to steer them away from the Voldemort topic.

It was now the day before Valentines Day and Fred and George had been slipping Heart shaped dung bombs to anyone who would take them. They had explained in the common room.

"Our newest invention! Just set one down and once it explodes the place reaks of perfume! Also try our love bombs. When you see someone you like coming your way..." said Fred

"Just call them over, drop it when they get close enough..." continued George

"And they take one breath, and fall in love with the first person of opposite sex they see!" Finished Fred

"Also great for pranks!" Added George.

Every time Harry entered a hall it reminded him of the previous year when kids dropped so many dung bombs they put bubble head charms on themselves at habit. The one thing Fred and George failed to mention was how to get the perfume smell to lift. Harry almost bought a love spell bomb but Hermione had stopped him.

"Oh, Harry, don't! Neville tried one on me, they where off really quickly and they aren't very comfortable either. You feel all cold. And you could end up doing god knows what. Oh, Harry, Please don't!"

Harry and Cho decided to have their date the next day, Valentines Day. Tonks, Lupin, and Molly agreed to watch them in the room of requirement. They would wish it to turn into a romantic little restaurant, and Lupin and Tonks would be on their own date. Molly would be guarding outside.

Harry put on Dress pants and a white shirt with a tie. He took a shower and had purchased some Scruffy's Friz B Gone hair de-tangler in Diagon Ally, which made his hair become plastered to his head, and caused him to take another shower, and be late meeting Cho on the 7th floor. Cho was waiting for him and looked, there was no other way to put it, stunning. Her hair was tied in a neat looping bun on the back of her head, with a strand hanging on either side of her face ending with an elegant curl. She had a diamond and sapphire necklace on a silver chain, with matching earings. Her dress was a slim black spaghetti strap that ended just above her knees. It had the design of a periwinkle rose made from satin on the front and to Harry's delight the flower Harry had gotten her over summer was placed neatly in her hair. She wore black high-heeled sandals on her feet. Her make-up highlighted her features perfectly. Her pale purple eye-shadow made her amber eyes stand out beautifully, a shimmering pale pink and her eyelashes

Seemed to billow gracefully every time she blinked. Harry grasped her arm and they walked into the room which transformed into an elegant little restaurant. An imaginary butler brought them to a table in the corner. They each sat in a large throne like chair and there table was lit by a candelabra in the middle of the table. The main lights dimmed and romantic music began to play. They where to young for whine but Cho had a Shirley Temple and Harry had a Butterbeer. They each ordered a nice small salad, and then Harry ordered a steak with potato's and gravy. Cho wanted something lighter and ordered a nice soup. Afterwards they shared a large slice of cheese cake and some coffee. There date had gone smoothly and was almost over when Harry leaned over to kiss Cho and Lupin picked that exact time to look over to Harry and Cho. Alarmed at the fact that Lupin glanced at them Cho moved away and knocked her drink all over Harry. Lupin dashed over to help Harry (because he had fallen over when Cho moved away) and Molly had charged in screaming.

"RUN! THE DEATH EATERS ARE BACK!"

The restaurant scene vanished. It was now an empty room. Harry grabbed Cho's hand and they ran out of the room. Lupin and Tonks following them and Molly brought up the rear. They had avoided the death eaters for three whole floors already. Just one more floor to Dumbledore's office. Then there they were. Swarming up in a huddled shadow. Harry heard a drawling voice but it wasn't Lucius Malfoy. A tall teenage boy was leading the crowd.

"Draco How could you!" shrieked Cho.

Not a gang of death eaters walked into the light but a group of Slytherins lead by Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle. Pansy Parkingston, and Millicent Bulstrode, and a ton of other Slytherins. Every one of them had there wands out and pointed at Harry and Cho. Without warning a spell was fired from Pansy Parkingston's wand and it hit Cho making her go all limp and fall into Harry's arms. He stunned most of them and began to push his way through the crowd but something was happening to the stunned students. Their skin began to bubble and morph. Their faces stretched and they turned into...

Their parents and death eaters!

The transformation had canceled the stunning spell and Lucius Malfoy had seized Cho's ankle and was pulling her towards him Harry was fighting off Bellatrix Lestrange and Crabbe and Goyle Sr. He stunned them and dove after Cho. Malfoy pulled her into his arms and was running down the stairs. Harry chased him out onto the grounds and down the shrieking shack passage. Harry followed him all the way into Hogsmead and into town. Villagers where now charging out of their homes and into the streets to see what the commotion was about. Lucius had seized and old copy of the daily prophet off the ground and Harry snatched onto the end of Lucius Malfoy's robes just seconds before a force unseen pushed all three of them into a spinning whirl of color and sound.

A special thanks to:

**SiriusRulz14**

You idea was awesome but I changed it a bit. Instead of Cho being Lucius Malfoy I made it Draco.

Hope you like it! Please Review!


	19. Madness at the Malfoy's

Chapter 19

Madness at the Malfoy's

Thud! Harry, Cho, and Mr. Malfoy all landed on a hard marble floor. It looked as if they where in the entrance hall of a building about the size of Hogwarts.

"Well, well, well. I was supposed to have taken only one hostage tonight, never the less I say the Dark lord will be pleased. It seems, Potter, That this time you big head has gotten you in to deep for you to get out. I daresay, I hope you enjoy your stay at Malfoy manor. Though I doubt you will be staying very long. I would imagine the Dark lord has other plans of where you will be staying, perhaps, with your Father?"

Harry gaped at him. He could not have been talking about killing Harry or he would have said parents. Was it possible Harry's dad was somehow, miraculously, alive?

"Take him to dungeon 13M." said Malfoy

Macnair, Avery, and Rookwood scuffled over to Malfoy and after stunning Harry, carried him off to wherever dungeon 13M was. Bellatrix Lestrange had just apperated into the hall with Ron, and Hermione.

"Ahh. I see you have retrieved more. I think the Dark lord will be very happy tonight. Very well. Take the two girls to Dungeon 13F

and the Weasley boy to join Potter."

Harry blinked his eyes open. Someone was slapping his face. He peered up. It was him. No, that couldn't be. Harry was Harry. He sat bolt upright. His glasses were on but he still couldn't see properly. His glasses were cracked.

"Reparo!" said a voice.

Everything came into focus. He focused on his surroundings. They were in a medium sized room. There where five stone beds hanging out of one wall. The beds had a hard looking mattress on each, one tiny pillow, and a thin sheet. There was a small dis-repaired bathroom containing a toilet, sink, and shower. A closet with a few pairs of ragy robes was tucked into a corner. A table with five chairs was in the center of the room. Atop the wardrobe was a chess set, a gobstones set, and a set of exploding snap. There were two windows. One was on the door, to let air flow through, and the other seemed to hook into another cell. Eyes on him Harry saw Ron, Ernie, and... Harry's stomach dropped. It couldn't be, he was dead.

"Dad?" said Harry in a dry, croaked, hollow, weak, dead kind of voice. The man nodded. Harry dropped all sense of self-control and dignity. He ran forward and flung himself at his dad. He embraced every moment of it. He never wanted to let go, for he felt if he did his dad would fade away like smoke.

"How, How did you survive?"

"Voldemort had ideas for me. He said when he conquered the world he wanted his own Quidditch team. (between you and me, he's going a little crazy)."

Harry couldn't help but laugh. He could just picture Voldemort sitting in the top box at the world cup watching Harry's dad play.

"Ahh, here's breakfast." Two death eaters had just entered carrying trays. There where all sorts of food.

Harry had some orange juice and a bowl of fruit loops. Ron was talking to Ernie.

"Yeah, you would think they treat us horribly but they want us to be healthy for some reason. I guess Voldemort's going soft."


	20. Parental Problems

Chapter 20

Parental Problems

The rest of the day was extremely humorous considering they were hostages in a dungeon cell being held captive by the most powerful evil dark wizard in the world. Between James weak attempts to be a responsible parent and Ron and Ernie's feeble attempts to pretend they weren't enjoying themselves.

Around noon they herd a loud banging from inside the wardrobe. James and Harry approached the wardrobe cautiously. Pulling out their wands the said together

"1.....2.....3....Alohamora!"

The wardrobe flung its doors open and out toppled

Draco Malfoy

"Malfoy?!" said Harry incredulously. "What are you, how did you, Huh?"

"I live here. I herd you were here. Tried to help get you out. Couldn't get past the guards outside. Decided to give apperating a shot. So, how are you?"

"Fine. What about Hogwarts?"

"Dad won't let me back. Says I'll be questioned."

"Oh, well hate to say it but, your stuck. Once someone enters this room who isn't on Voldy's side the get magically stuck here. No way out. So get comfortable, you're going to be here a looooong time."

That night at dinner James spoke up

"Oh, Harry, please eat more steak." He pushed another steak onto Harry's plate "You need to keep up you nutrition."

Harry though thoroughly embarrassed couldn't help but smirk. Finally this is what it felt like to have a parent.

Around ten Harry and Ron were locked in a fierce game of chess when James suddenly said

"Now, Harry, You have had a long day, and you got barley any sleep last night, bed."

"But...,"

"No butts, bed," he suddenly broke off and gasped "Oh my god, I sound like my parents. Harry I am sooo... sorry. I have soiled the marauders name. Tell ya what. All nighter!"

Around midnight Malfoy said to Harry

"Hey, Harry, you dad is the coolest."

"Yeah, well, he never really got the chance to grow up."


	21. Animagi

Chapter 21

Animagi

Back at Hogwarts Dumbledore was beginning to suspect where Harry and the others were. He had begun to suspect this when Draco Malfoy had really been Lucius Malfoy. Draco had still not returned to school, which gave Dumbledore reason to suspect Lucius Malfoy knew where they where. A search of the Malfoy Manor was to be inquired, and scheduled. Dumbledore rounded up

Lupin, Mad-eye, Kingsly Shacklebott, Tonks, Molly, Arthur, Mrs. Longbottom, The Lovegoods, The Diggorys, The McMillians, The Changs, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, McGonagall, Mundungus Fletcher, and Snape. Snape was a big part of Dumbledore's search and rescue plan. Snape would work as a double spy. He would pretend he was still on the dark lord's side. He would bring a fake weapon instruction book to the Malfoy's. He would show it to Lucius and pretend he stole it from Dumbledore. Dumbledore wrote the book with the exact instructions except for one thing at the end a minor detail that was changed in a potion to insert in the weapon. Instead of unicorn hair the recipe read bicorn hair. The change would engage a mass explosion and cast the drought of living death into the area. Voldemort would receive the dementor's kiss. While Snape is entering Malfoy mansion the rest of the rescue squad would enter invisible. And perform a search on the house. Once they had tracked down any sign of Draco or the captives or communication devices used to contact You-Know-Who, or fellow death eaters, the would take their findings and leave. It was a two-in-one plan, Rescue and rid the world of Voldemort. Dumbledore did not intend for any students to be accompanying the order on their search, but little did he know that two students knew where Harry and the others where and planed to rescue them.

Neva and Neville planed to do just that. The Marauder Military had made a large box of things like the two-way-mirror, Harry's invisibility cloak, and Sirius's knife. Neva had donated one thing she had. A set of vials. Each was full of powder. You cast a jinx on the powder and blow the powder on someone and they get blasted with the jinx. Neville gave his rememberall. Harry, Ron, and Hermione gave their ominoculars. And Harry gave the Marauders map. Fred and George had sent everyone a set of about fifty extendable ears for "Their noble cause." Other students had gave things like pouches of sneezing powder that was cursed to give you a pimple every time you sneezed, skiving snack boxes, an umbrella that was magically expanded and held the impervious charm, self-correcting quills, and someone even managed to get hold of a ten-person broomstick.

Their plan was set. Neville and Neva had picked their gadgets. The broomstick, the invisibility cloak, the umbrella, Sirius's knife, their wands (of course), the ominoculars, and extendable ears. They knew where Harry and the others where because Neva had used the mirror. When Sirius was bitten he had the mirror in the belt of his pants incase Harry needed a word. Whoever had the mirror could now talk to Sirius and anyone else in heaven. She had talked to Sirius, Lily, Her mother Sita, and Lupin's wife Rena.

They did not know that Dumbledore had planned to try a rescue attempt the same night they did. But when they reached the gates it was a perfect way to get out.

They mounted the broom and followed the rescue team to the Malfoy's. Snape got the butler to let him in and everyone snuck in.

Neville and Neva raced up the grand staircase in the entrance hall on the broom. Once they thought they heard the sound of the search party go past they went back down the stairs and down a passage that, compared to the one at Hogwarts, led to the dungeons. The passage was dark and got damper and colder with every step.

The dim light from their wands was barely helping. They came to a fork and Neva did the "compass" charm Hermione had shown her. It pointed to the left passage and finally they came to a pair of dungeon cells with guards. They snuck up and stunned the guards and whispered

"Alohamora!"

Surprisingly the doors opened. They saw them. Harry and Hermione shouted

"Don't come in!" but it was too late, they had already raced in.

The little talking window had been enlarged to a small tunnel. The girls had been using it to visit the boys. Once Neva and Neville had been filled in, they decided to get settled in.

Neville told Ron they had passed another cell with a boy in it.

"Chester." Said Ron

"Harry," said Neva "is your dad really a stag Animagus?"

"Dad?"

A great stag appeared sitting on James's bed.

"Wow."

The human James suddenly looked up.

"Hey, I know a way to get out of here! Only humans who are against Voldemort are trapped in this cell forever! We have our wands, I'll teach you how to become Animagi!"

Dumbledore found the cell a few hours later and let McGonagall, Tonks, and Lupin in to assist James. By dawn Harry, Hermione, and Neva had done it. Promising the rest they would be back he ushered out Harry, Hermione, Neva, James, McGonagall, Tonks, and Lupin. It had been a full moon and Lupin took his potion before he left to help rescue them.

Dumbledore managed to get Harry, Hermione, and Neva all safely back to the castle.

The next night they found the guard gathered around then in a huddle. Dumbledore had gone to retrieve the others who had managed the transformation.

Harry's scar seared with pain. They weren't going to make it out. He had to help. He was there, blocking their only way out, laughing menacingly. Harry's face was wet and he herd a distant voice.

"Harry, Harry wake up!" Lupin, Moody, and James where leaning over him.

"Harry, what was it, what happened?" asked Lupin

"He's there, they can't get out, he's blocking there path, there not going to make it, we have to go help..," he attempted to jump off the couch he was laying on, but James pushed him back down.

"The last thing we need is for you to go barging down to the Malfoy's Manor. That's exactly what he would want. Harry Potter to come down expecting to fight and save them. I'm sure they're fine; After all they have Dumbledore with them." Said James.

"Your dad's right Harry," said Lupin "We can't have you going down there."

"I'll get some of the order to go and check it out, but you're to stay here, got that?" said Moody.

A/N: I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry! I know I haven't updated in ages. I started school and I've had loads of homework. Hope this chapter is enough to make up for it!


	22. Journey and Fight

Chapter 22

Another sear of pain. Harry, Neva, and Hermione were left in the room alone. Harry had jumped up and begun looking around the common room.

"Harry, what are you looking for?" asked Hermione

"You really think I'm just going to sit here while Voldemort tortures Ron and the others?"

"Oh, Harry, your not going after them are you? You heard Moody, Voldemort might just be trying to trick you, besides they have Dumbledore, they're going to be fine."

"Oh Hermione, I think Harry's got the right idea. I'm coming with you, Harry."

"No, you not."

"Yes, I am."

"NO, your not."

"YES, I am."

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"Fine, It's your life on the line." Said Harry hotly.

"No," said a voice "I won't let you!" it was Hermione. She was blocking the door.

"Hermione, get out of the way," Harry had his wand out "I don't want to do this. _Pertrificus Total..._"

"_Expeliarmus!_" screamed Hermione

Harry's wand ripped out of his hand. He charged forward to try and retrieve it but tripped on the carpet and fell over. A gruesome cracking sounded and Harry was screaming, not only did he break his wrist, Voldemort had taken his first big blow on them. One, if not more were seriously injured. He had to get there now.

Hermione had rushed over to Harry and was apologizing about a thousand times.

"Here, let me help," she placed her wand on his broken wrist and muttered something and his wrist felt a little better. "Oh, Harry, did it work?"

"Almost, now I think it's just a sprain."

"Here, let me conjure a sling." She not only conjured a sling but also a cast on his wrist.

"Thanks, 'Mione."

"No problem."

"Now, lets go."

"Oh, Harry."

"Their hurt, he attacked, they need backup!"

At this Hermione finally looked convinced.

"How are we getting there? Thestrals?"

"How about our Animagi forms? Neva, you're an eagle, Hermione can ride on my back."

Harry turned into an Eagle, Hermione, a rabbit, and Neva, an eagle as well.

"We all have our wands? Ok, go!"

They took off. They soared high above the castle and over the forest. Once Harry almost collapsed as his scar seared with pain, and Neva took Hermione on the back. They flew high over towns and fields and long stripes of countryside. Finally they came to Malfoy Manor.

"Harry? How are we getting in?"

"Urm, Alohamora?"

"One, Two, Three, Alohamora!"

The door swung open and right before their very eyes stood the dark lord. Wand held up high and back turned away from the door, Voldemort was speaking in parsletoung to a giant snake who was slowly slithering towards the limp bodies of Ron, Ginny, Cho, Luna, Ernie, and Neville, who where all lying unconscious on the floor. Dumbledore had pushed their bodies behind him and was standing facing Voldemort as if they were about to duel. Behind Dumbledore stood James, with a bloody nose, Moody, unharmed, Remus, a swollen lip, and the rest of the order with many other kinds of minor injuries.

Dumbledore and the order made the mistake of staring at Harry, Ron, and Neva. Voldemort swung around and made a half grin half sneer.

"Well, well, well, Potter, and Black, a fine couple you make. But you're both a pain so, better to be in pain than to be a pain, Crucio!"

"Hermione fell to her knees clutching her stomach, Harry had to lean against the wall for support and Neva, who although obviously in a great deal of pain, remained standing. She pulled out her wand and whispered 'Expeliarmus' before collapsing. Voldemort's wand slipped out of his hand as the spell was canceled Harry flung himself out into the room and caught it. Voldemort dived at Harry and landed right on top of him. He lifted Harry up into the air by the front color of his shirt and...

A/N: Hah Hah! I bet you can't wait to see what happens! I M so Evil to do this, I know. Well, you'll just have to wait and see what happens!!!


	23. Ding Dong the Witch is Dead

Chapter 23

Ding-Dong the witch is dead.

SNAP!

The sound filled the whole room. Voldemort dropped Harry in shock, and stepped back in horror, muttering

"No, no, you didn't, you can't have, no...."

"Oh Harry, that was genius, Harry, oh," she stopped dead, "Oh My god!" she shrieked. Voldemort was on fire. He was burning alive before their very eyes. He was burning but some how, struggling a lot, pushing himself towards Harry. He pushed Hermione aside, causing her shirt to set fire and fall to her knees. Voldemort fell to his knees, unable to walk, because his legs had burned. As he pulled his way to Harry, Harry backed into the wall.

"Get the hell away from me." Said Harry, trying to kick Him aside. But Voldemort was too quick, He grabbed Harry's ankle and pulled him to the ground. Both of them seemed to be sinking into the floor and then they disappeared from view. They must have been on the floor below and Voldemort had landed in a fountain and the fire had gone out. He appeared to be dead and Harry made for the door, but Voldemort suddenly arose and was crawling towards him. He raised his hand, pushed forward and the door slammed shut.

"There is no way out, potter. No way to weasel out of this. Now why not do thid the easy way and give me your wand so I can kill you and get it over with?"

"Why my wand? Why not one of the wands of your death dorks?"

"Because, potter, as you know, you wand and my wand where connected, now that mine is destroyed yours is the only thing keeping me alive. And it's the only thing that can perform the curse. Now hand it over!"

"Your mad, you think I'm just going to give this to you?"

"Mad, you think I'm mad." He gave an almost hearty laugh. "No that would be Dumbledore, for thinking he could keep you away from me."

"You don't know what you're talking about, he did a great job of keeping us safe." He thought, the more I stall, the more time I'm giving the others to try and find me.

"If he did such a good job on protecting you lot, then how come you're all here?"

"Because, er," he was running out of thing to help him stall. "Because He knew everything will be fine, and we'll all get out of here ok."

"Wrong again, potter, not all of you will get out of here ok, in fact not all of you will get out of here at all. Now give me the wand!"

Then an idea popped into his head.

"You want it," he pulled out his wand. He snapped it in two. "Then here, have it!" and he thrust the thousands of splinters at Voldemort.

"Noooooooooooooooooooo............................................" Voldemort's voice shattered and faded. Then, with a blinding light, a pile of dust lay in a heap with some robes in the spot where Voldemort had just laid. The dark lord was dead.


	24. Explanation and Celebration

Chapter 24

Explanation and Celebration

"Harry!" Everyone had come running down the stairs and burst into the room. It was a strange site indeed, Harry kneeling next to a pile of dust and robes, charred marks on the walls, and thousands of splinters everywhere.

Once they where back at school, Dumbledore summoned Harry to his office and Harry told him everything.

"Professor, Voldemort said that he needed my wand to kill me, then he tried to ask me for it. Why did he think I would just give it to him?"

"Well, Harry, We can only guess now, but my theory is that Voldemort might have been weakened by the connection between you and him, so, when his wand was snapped he slowly began to die, he would die faster if you wand was broken, but if you died, and he got your wand it would be almost as if he had his wand back. So, he might have thought that because your had you father back your happiness would cause you to be timid enough for him to sweet talk you into giving him you wand."

"And, sir,"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Urm, now that I know that my dad is still alive, will I be able to leave the Dursleys and go live with him?"

Dumbledore beamed and grinned.

"But of course, Harry, after we find you a new home. I dare say Godric's Hollow will not suit you any more."

Then he did some thing Harry had never seen him do before, laugh. Not a small chuckle, a full out laugh. Harry thought it was strange to hear Dumbledore laughing, for his laugh was something like a ho-ho-ho, like Santa Clause, only not as deep pitched.

Then Dumbledore said to Harry

"I'm going to let you go now, Harry, I do think you'll want to join the celebrations."

So Harry made his way to Gryffindorr tower, but Sir Nicholas stopped him in the hall.

"Hello, Nick."

"You'll want to go to the great hall, Harry."

"Oh, uh, ok, thanks Nick."

So Harry turned around and made his way to the great hall. The doors were shut tight and Harry began to think if this was some kind of joke. But when he pushed the door open people everywhere jumped out from under tables, and behind chairs and screamed

"HURRAY FOR HARRY!"

A group of seventh years dashed over and lifted Harry onto their shoulders against his will and carried him over to the staff table, placing him down in Dumbledore's chair. He attempted to get up but Fred and George pushed him back down into the seat. Then the chair lifted off the ground and Harry looked down to see Fred, George, and two seventh years Harry did not know carrying his chair as if the was some sort of god.

"Guys, put me down!" Harry hissed at them.

"No way, we're not done yet." And the four of them laughed as the carried Harry through the crowd of people. But then when the got to the door and were about to turn around, Harry leaped off the chair and made a mad dash away from the hall. He didn't stop running until he decided to go to the hospital wing. He entered and saw just who he had wanted to see. Hermione, Ron, Cho, Ginny, Neville, Ernie, Luna, Neva, and Draco. He also saw almost all of the order and James in the next row. Everyone looked up and saw his and Hermione jumped up from her bed and gave him a big hug, and Madame Pomfrey had a fit about disturbing their rest, until she caught site of Harry's wrist and wrestled him into a bed. Harry was almost gracious that she kept finding injuries on him and insisting that he stay longer so she could clean him up. This way he could spend time with the others. Finally after about a week, they where allowed to leave the hospital wing. Exams where coming up and Hermione was freaking out at how much they had missed.

"Oh my gosh, we are soo.. behind, we're going to fail!" She had them studying at least seven to eight hours a day. This continued for about a week and then Dumbledore informed them that Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Cho, and Ernie did not have to take the exams because they had not attended much school. But Cho did have to write an essay on every subject to make up for her N.E.W.T.'s.

Since they were all Animagi, professor McGonagall escorted them and James to the Ministry of Magic on their last Hogsmead weekend to register. Then, to celebrate, James took them all for ice cream in the same shop that Harry had had his date with Cho, Madame Puddifoots. As soon as they entered Madame Puddifoot, spotting Harry gave them all free Ice cream.

But Harry left a stack of ten galleons on the table when they left.

Cho pulled Harry into an ally between two shops and said

"Thanks for risking your life for me Harry. That was really brave of you. I can't thank you enough." Then without warning she pulled him into a kiss, a real kiss, not just a peck on the cheek. Then she continued

"I hope you won't forget me over the summer, Harry. I'm going to try and get a job at Hogwarts, so we can keep in touch." Then she whispered into his ear "I love you, Harry."

A/N: OHHHHHHHHHHHHH... Bet ya can't wait to see what happens next, huh? lol


	25. Authors Note

Hi there

I know I haven't updated in ages, I've been really busy. I just want to let you all know I'm not dead, and I'm almost done with my next chapter, so don't despair!

lol,

Neva13


	26. Vampire Attack

Chapter 25

After The End

Then she looked up into Harry's blank face, searching for an answer, but Harry was too shocked to respond. She suddenly turned away and ran down out of the ally crying. After a few minuets of trying to understand what had just happened, Harry ran out of the ally and into the crowded street, where he frantically started shouting

"Cho, Cho, where are you?" Then he saw her, just outside the gates, she was going back to school. "Cho! Wait! Cho!" He ran as fast as he could towards the gates. She turned and saw him, then turned away and started running away. But suddenly a band of dark and strange looking people were making their way towards him. They had him cornered until he remembered, he could fly! He transformed into an eagle and was soaring up in the air. He looked down at the crowd of people who had ganged up on him but they had vanished, instead a swarm of things, horrible things Harry had only seen pictures of, Vampires. They where gaining on him, Harry didn't know what they wanted, but it he didn't want to let them catch up with him so he could find out. They where diving down, then harry realized, Cho! They where diving towards the carriage that was taking her back to school!

"Cho!" Harry was human again, but he was still in the air. 'Change Back, Change Back!' Harry thought to himself, Suddenly he was soaring back up in the air, and as he landed on the ground he ran as fast as he could after the carriage

"Cho! Stop! Stupefy!" He had done it Stunned the carriage. He charged and ripped the door open. "Cho!" He pulled he frozen body out and was soaring out of the carriage, His talons holding her tight. There it was! The castle! He ran, now back in his human form, through the doors in the entrance, straight up the stairs and into Dumbledore's office, but he had let the doors open and the Vampires were in pursuit. "Vampires!" he gasped, and with a glance of comprehension, he stood up and hurriedly opened the passage. It was like being in a storm cellar during a Tornado, Harry was holding Cho, who had been cut badly when clutched in his talons, but unstunned, and there was something swarming up above them above the layer of ceiling protecting them. Harry waited for what felt like days for Dumbledore to open the passage and tell them everything was alright, but his gentle, understanding face never came down to their aid. Instead it was Professor McGonagall who opened the passage and looked up on then with a face of grief, sorrow, and an emptiness they had never seen in her eyes before.

"Oh, thank goodness your both safe, you'd better come with me, there's something you need to see." She led them up the passage way, to the main room in Dumbledore's office, and in there was what seemed like the entire Order, the Weasley's, all the Staff, all of Harry's friends from Phoenix, and at least two dozen ministry workers including Cornelius Fudge. Everyone was tear eyed and many were crying. Two officials walked in sadly and said

"We examined his body thoroughly, he's really gone." Those who weren't crying began of cry uncontrollably, and those who were already crying began to weep horribly. Only Harry and Cho stood there confused and dry faced.

"What? Who? What's going on here?"

Hermione stepped over to them, and after drying her face she said, in a very shaky voice,

"Professor Dumbledore, he- he- he…"

Although Hermione was unable to finish her sentence, Harry knew at once what had happened to Dumbledore, and it felt like the world had come to an end.


	27. Guess Who's Back? Back Again?

Chapter 26

Guess Who's Back? Back Again?

The Funeral was scheduled for a week, over 100,000 witches and wizards from all over the world were coming to attend. Hermione almost never stopped crying, and even Fawkes was dismal. He gave beautiful cries loud enough to be heard through out the castle and the grounds. He flew out to the country side and didn't return for days. Ginny feared than now that Dumbledore was gone Fawkes would die for good. The day of the funeral arrived and all of Hogwarts was dismissed to go out to the country and attend it. Clothed in black dress robes, the school took the carriages out through Hogsmead and in to a vast, magnificent field in the country, were Thousands of black robbed wizards and witches all stood tear eyes and weeping, as the Hogwarts parade approached the weeping increased. For behind the school carriages there was a long black carriage containing Dumbledore, The students got front seats and Dumbledore was laid on a large pile of hay. Suddenly, before they lit the hay, someone spotted something in the sky.

"Look!"

A huge red cloud was approaching. Then a part of the cloud swooped down, it was Fawkes! The cloud was made of phoenixes! Fawkes Landed beside Dumbledore's body, let out a note, and cried a tear which fell into Dumbledore's mouth. Then one by one the phoenixes followed suit, each note created a song, and with each tear, Dumbledore began to look more and more alive. Finally when the last phoenix had sung its note, finishing the song and cried its tear, Dumbledore slowly opened his eyes and sat up. He was alive, again.


	28. DADA teacher

Chapter 27

A New DADA Teacher

"It's a miracle!"

"He's Alive!"

"Stop crowding him, Now really! Stop!" Professor McGonagall was trying to stop the people who were hoarding around him, "Stop that! Turn off those cameras! Please move back! Now really, oh, no, put him down this instant!" The crowd had lifted Dumbledore up on their shoulders and where parading him towards the village.

"If I might have a word. Please put me down, I would like to return to my school."

Hermione had run over to professor McGonagall

"Is he still the headmaster? I mean, when he died, you were pronounced the new headmistress, is he legally allowed to just be headmaster again?"

"I don't know, Miss Granger, but good lord, we have never hade a case like this before, oh dear, Please let him go!" She had run over there again.

Elsewhere, Harry and Ron were deep in conversation with Lupin

"Why does this come as no surprise to you? Ron asked Harry.

"I think it's because, we had so much trouble accepting he was gone, we where kind of expecting him to come back." Lupin answered.

"Yeah, besides, he's not the first person we've seen come back to life." Said Harry, who was referring to Sirius.

"Hey, maybe if those phoenixes could make Dumbledore come back, they could make Sirius come back!" Said Ron.

"And my parents!"

"Now boys, Sirius was killed by a vampira, even if he came back, he would be a vampire, and your parents bodies were destroyed, there is no way they could come back. Besides I think what we just saw here is something very special, and…"

"But Dumbledore was killed by a Vampira! Doesn't that mean he's a Vampire too!"

"So, Dumbledore's a good guy, he'd never do anything to hurt us."

"Boys, you don't understand, vampires are like werewolves, they're fine most of the time, but on full moons, they forget who they are, the monster within takes over. But at least with werewolves like myself there is a potion I can take to help me remember who I am. There is no such potion for vampires."

"That doesn't matter! McGonagall is like Dumbledore, she'll be willing to give him a chance."

"But what post can he fill?" Neva had just walked over.

"DADA! Every one knows that he is really powerful, and he can teach us all we need to know about the Dark Arts!"

But no sooner had Harry spoken the words, Lucius Malfoy slithered over.

"Pity isn't it. I mean, in this condition, how will he fulfill his post at the school?"

"The way he always has, Lucius." Said Lupin, icily.

"Ahh, Lupin, I didn't know monsters where allowed, this is supposed to be a formal gathering."

No sooner did the word 'monster' slip out Mr. Malfoy's mouth had Lupin pounced.

"Oh my god! The werewolf is attacking Lucius!"

"Children, move, he's dangerous!"

"Run!"

"Werewolf on the loose!"

"He's gone mad!"

"Run!"


End file.
